Known security systems utilize a cloud server to process alarm signals and distribute the alarm signals to a central monitoring station for review and transmission of alert signals to users and/or relevant authorities when needed. However, known security systems often produce a high number of false alarms that consume bandwidth when transmitted and must be screened by live technicians at the central monitoring station, thereby greatly increasing costs associated with operating the central monitoring station.
For example, when the cloud server receives an alarm signal from a security system, the cloud server identifies the central monitoring station associated with the security system and transmits an unfiltered version of the alarm signal to the central monitoring station. Then, the central monitoring station processes the alarm signal by placing the alarm signal in a queue and retrieving associated customer information. When an operator becomes available, the central monitoring station removes the alarm signal and the associated customer information from the queue and presents the alarm signal and the associated customer information to the operator for review. In an attempt to identify any false alarms, the operator may contact a user of the security system via a primary phone number and/or a backup phone number to solicit user input indicative of whether the alarm signal is a valid alarm. Then, the operator will contact the relevant authorities when he or she confirms that the alarm signal likely corresponds to the valid alarm or fails to confirm that the alarm signal corresponds to a false alarm.
Unfortunately, the above-described systems and methods consume more bandwidth than is necessary for valid alarms and a lot of time that the operator could otherwise spend addressing the alarm signals known to be valid. Therefore, there is a need and an opportunity for improved systems and methods.